ESTILO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Momo desconoce por qué su senpai está molesto con él. Cuando trata de arreglarlo, las cosas dan un giro inesperado… — ¿Momo-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—… MomoNitori más Rin más Sousuke
1. Chapter 1

**ESTILO**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

Momo desconoce por qué su senpai está molesto con él. Cuando trata de arreglarlo, las cosas dan un giro inesperado…** — **¿Momo-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—… MomoNitori+Rin+Sousuke

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

**ESTILO**

Momo estaba conversando en el pasillo de los dormitorios cuando:

— ¡Momotarou!—escuchó a su senpai llamarle.

—Geh—Nitori-senpai no solía llamarle así, eso sólo podía significar que ésta vez se había pasado con lo-que-sea-que-haya-hecho, lo último que recordaba es haberle dado un regalo. Que sólo dijera su nombre y se fuera conteniéndose de decir más, fue peor que si le gritase. Ahora no sabría que había hecho mal.

Pensó que se le pasaría, porque su senpai siempre fue muy paciente con él. Cuando llegó a la habitación y este salió, no le tomó mucha importancia. Cuando desde entonces esto se repitió no sólo en la habitación, sino que prácticamente estaba esquivándolo donde fuera, supo que no sería tan fácil dejarlo pasar. Además, también quería la atención de su senpai de vuelta, porque se sentía extraño siendo ignorado y había ese extraño dolor en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar ni concentrarse.

.

.

Momo trató de pensar en la razón de por qué su senpai estaba molesto. Sin éxito. Sólo podía pensar en el regalo que le dio, no obstante, creía que no era posible que esa fuera la causa; porque fue un buen regalo: era una playera larga azul cielo con una cara de gato con un lazo. Muy al estilo de él.

— ¡Agh!—gritó mientras se revolvía los cabellos cansado de pensar. Su senpai ésta vez no había podido escapar de la habitación porque estaba haciendo tarea, por lo que tendría oportunidad de aclarar las cosas o eso pensó.

Toc toc

— ¡Momo, te llama el entrenador!—al parecer no podría aclarar nada. Salió viendo de reojo la espalda de su senpai, esperando que siguiera allí a su regreso.

Por su parte, el joven del lunar sabía que era incorrecto lo que estaba haciendo. Suspiró. Sacando el regalo que recibiera días atrás, se convenció que tenía motivos para estar molesto:

Eso era un vestido, lo viera por donde lo viera.

Momo se lo había dado a modo de disculpa por lo del susto del gigantesco y grotesco animal que sacara de sabrá-Dios-donde. De acuerdo a sus palabras, no parecía haberlo comprado para él con el afán de jugarle una broma, en realidad, no parecía ni saber que era un vestido.

Volvió a ver el vestido ahora extendido en su cama. Ni siquiera creía que hubiera acertado la talla…

.

.

Como le había dicho al terminar la práctica, fue a su habitación:

—Ai, voy a pasar—tocó ligeramente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Espera, Rin-senpai! ¡No…!—pero era demasiado tarde, Rin ya había abierto la puerta.

—Creo que te dejaré solo por un rato—volvió a cerrar en cuanto le vio.

— ¡Es un malentendido! ¡Senpai! ¡Por favor, escúchame!—salió de prisa. Era mejor aclarar todo antes de que algo más pasara.

.

.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando Momo regresó a la habitación. Lo que vio en el pasillo lo asombró. Nunca pensó que Rin-senpai fuera a llevar alguna chica al dormitorio, sobre todo con lo de las reglas.

Mientras se acercaba para conocer quién era la chica de su capitán, no pudo evitar admirar su belleza. Rin-senpai tenía buen gusto. La chica a la cual estaba abrazando era de estructura pequeña, tenía lindas piernas y piel blanca, junto con un corte que le parecía demasiado familiar y llevaba un lindo vestido, algo corto, que extrañamente tenía un diseño muy parecido a esa playera que había comprado para su senpai y...

— ¡¿Ni-Nitori-senpai?!—acelerando el paso, no pudo evitar tartamudear su nombre en sorpresa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Momo-kun!—se alejó un poco, creando distancia entre él y quien le abrazara.

—Tsk—chascó la lengua al culpable de que tuviera que confortar al pobre Ai, de nuevo.

—E-Eso es—con su mano temblorosa señaló sus ropas.

— ¡No mires!—trató inútilmente de cubrir sus piernas con sus manos, sintiendo su rostro arder.

Momo estaba tan sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado por lo bien que lucía su senpai en ese atuendo, hasta el punto de hacerle creer que era una linda chica. Entonces una duda asaltó su mente; dejando a su curiosidad tomar el mando de su cuerpo, sin previo aviso, levantó el volado del vestido sacando un gritillo a su senpai, coloreando aún más sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—antes de poder ver si su senpai llevaba bragas, recibió un golpe de un sonrojado y molesto capitán.

— ¡Auch!—se quejó, sobando su cabeza.

—Rin ¿pasó algo?—Sousuke salió de su habitación encontrándose con la pintoresca escena:

El hermano menor del excapitán de Samezuka, Momo, de cuclillas con lagrimillas en los ojos y las manos en su cabeza mientras Rin tenía una expresión que gritaba: cuan cansado estaba de él y de lo-que-fuera-que-hubiera-hecho, más el curioso atuendo del chico de segundo, Nitori, que gritaba 'pista' por todos lados. Aunque era curioso…

—Te queda bien—pensó, de algún modo iba con el estilo del chico (todos esos gatos en su ropa).

—Sousuke—pese a que no le gritó, Rin le estaba reprendiendo con la mirada.

—Lo dije en serio—reafirmó.

—Gracias, creo…—respondió Ai, ya resignado de ser el centro de atención.

Rin sólo suspiró.

—Como sea. Ai regresemos a tu habitación, necesitas cambiarte—posó una mano sobre su hombro, encaminándolo en esa dirección.

—Si …—

— ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué Rin-senpai si puede ver las bragas de Nitori-senpai?—le señaló acusador.

— ¡¿Eh?!—Nitori de nuevo era un farolillo encendido.

— ¡Por supuesto que no voy a hacer eso! Dejaré que Ai se cambie por cuenta—respondió a la mirada socarrona de Sousuke y las falsas acusaciones de Momo.

— ¡Esperen un momento! P-Puede que vista así, pero no llevo algo como eso debajo ¿Ven?—levantó la falda dejando ver sus boxes de varón que tenían un lindo gatito en ellos.

Momo terminó con una hemorragia. Su imaginación se había disparado en el instante en que su senpai se descubrió; y aunque debió estar decepcionado, la visión del chico era adorable y hasta cierto punto provocativa.

— ¡Ah! ¿Momo-kun?—le vio preocupado. Sin entender.

— ¡Ai!—le tapó enseguida con su chamarra, la cual rápidamente se había quitado—No le des más con que fantasear—le reprendió.

— ¡Ah!—justo caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: avergonzarse a sí mismo aún más.

—Sousuke no te rías—le regañó, aunque del chico ningún ruido hubiera salido, pues por la mano que cubría su boca estaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo con todo el asunto.

—Dejaré a Momo a tu cargo—entonces se llevó a su antigua habitación a Nitori, quien cubría con sus manos su rostro enrojecido y sólo quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

.

.

Luego de que su hemorragia se detuviera, y haber recibido un sermón del por qué, aunque Ai se veía bien en el vestido que le obsequiase, era incorrecto regalarle ese tipo de cosas porque podía parecer una broma de mal gusto; llegó el momento de volver a su habitación con su senpai, al cual le debía una disculpa.

Cuando encontró el cuarto en penumbras y al chico en cuestión hecho bolita en su cama, cubierto en su totalidad por las cobijas, supo que no sería fácil ser perdonado. Aun así se armó de valor.

—Perdón. En serio que no me di cuenta que era un vestido ¿Senpai?—aunque no lo estaba viendo, estaba inclinado para disculparse. Cuando el silencio que siguió a su disculpa se prolongó, comenzó a preocuparse.

¿Acaso su senpai comenzaría a odiarlo?

La idea comenzaba a tomar fuerza con cada segundo de silencio que pasaba.

—Está bien. Fue un malentendido—salvándolo de la penumbra de sus pensamientos, la suave voz de su senpai se dejó oír.

La sonrisa en su rostro fue instantánea. Si hubiera podido verle hubiera sido mejor, pero por esa noche tendría que conformarse.

—Yo. ¡Traeré un regalo apropiado la próxima vez!—comentó emocionado, después de todo, no era odiado.

—No es necesario—una mirada tímida se dejó ver entre las cobijas. Cuando le miró desaparecer de nuevo entre las mantas, dándole un 'buenas noches', se convenció que tenía que comprarle algo, ésta vez para ver más de sus expresiones. Con algo de suerte, le sonreiría.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les este gustado…!


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTILO**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

Momo desconoce por qué su senpai está molesto con él. Cuando trata de arreglarlo, las cosas dan un giro inesperado… —¿Momo-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—…

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

**DEDICADO A:** Bastian Rhaegar Jagger. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Lamentablemente el próximo capítulo no será tan rápido como estos (porque aún no lo escribo X D…). Pero espero que te siga gustando : )

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:** Todos mis lectores anónimos ; )

**ESTILO**

Había conseguido que le sonriera de forma tímida; le hubiera gustado que su senpai luciera más animado por su regalo, pero también estaba bien de ese modo.

Esta vez no se había equivocado. Era una playera de manga larga de color lila con un lindo gato negro; la próxima vez debería observar la talla, pues era un poco grande.

—Senpai…—no sabía cómo disculparse.

El mayor le dedicó una mirada resignada. Por las cascadas en los ojos de su kouhai podía decir que no había sido intencional (de nuevo).

—No te preocupes. Es linda. Sería una lástima que la cambiaras. La usaré de pijama–dijo queriendo animarlo, modelando para él con una sonrisa.

Sin notar que el hecho de que su hombro asomara por el cuello excesivamente amplio, sus manos fueran cubiertas por las largas mangas y su ropa interior ni se viera, creando la ilusión de no llevar nada debajo, le hicieran ver terriblemente apetecible.

— ¿Momo-kun?—le llamó cuando le vio bastante silencioso.

Y con esa única palabra le arrebató la cordura.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sobre su cama debajo del cuerpo de su kouhai, el cual tenía sus piernas intercaladas entre las suyas, con una mano a lado de su cabeza para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre él y otra mano en su rodilla flexionada.

—Senpai—soltó en un tono que nunca había escuchado, una mezcla de calma y contención.

Entonces sintió esa mano en su rodilla descender lentamente por su muslo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—el estremecimiento que le provocó ese toque había despertado sus sentidos, volviéndole consciente de cada uno de los movimientos del otro sobre sí.

Podía sentir su respiración en el oído. Con otro 'senpai', parecía suplicarle que no le rechace. Mientras la pierna ajena entre las suyas le impedía cerrarlas, no pudiendo parar el avance que ésta hacía a su zona íntima. A la par que esa otra mano continuaba su descenso hasta tocar el límite de su ropa interior.

Se sentía paralizado. Sus manos trataban de empujar ese otro cuerpo para crear distancia, pero su fuerza era tan poca que la distancia sólo disminuía. Cuando sintió el cuerpo ajeno inclinarse más sobre él y el rostro de su kouhai cerrar brecha cada vez más cerca de sus labios, entró en pánico.

— ¡R-Rin-senpai!—gritó.

Eso fue suficiente para paralizar un momento a su kohai. Mas no esperaba que el peso extra desapareciera.

.

.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió fuertemente, cerrándose enseguida.

—Ai se quedará con nosotros está noche—se suponía que Rin sólo había salido a ver por qué sus siempre-ruidosos-kohais de pronto se habían quedado en silencio.

— ¿Tuvo una pesadilla?—preguntó Sousuke, al verle avanzar hasta la cama de Rin, envuelto en una sábana y con una expresión un poco shockeada.

—Es una pesadilla—Rin se escuchaba molesto mientras cobijaba a Nitori. La pregunta era ¿en dónde estaba el otro chico quien siempre lo rondaba?

— ¡Senpai! ¡Abre la puerta, senpai! ¡Rin-senpai!—golpeaba fuertemente, respondiendo la pregunta del nadador de estilo mariposa.

Cuando vio a Rin ponerle al chico de segundo sus audífonos luego del estremecimiento de este ante la voz de Momo, supuso que había llevado algo raro al pobre chico, de nuevo. Era obvio que no pensaban abrirle por más ruidoso que fuera y él mismo tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Se acomodó bajo las mantas, mañana sería un nuevo día.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les este gustado…!


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTILO**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

Momo desconoce por qué su senpai está molesto con él. Cuando trata de arreglarlo, las cosas dan un giro inesperado…— ¿Qué había tratado de hacer?—. — ¿Por qué era distinto al resto?—

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

**DEDICADO A:** Bastian Rhaegar Jagger, Artemisa Cipriano, jesyuchiha, Scarlett-nyan, Yumi Shishido, Nanami Fushikawa, Chrome Burns, Sayuki Yukimura. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

**Sobre los reviews: **Es bueno saber que sí se divierten leyendo.

Sobre el vestido: en realidad existe y fue lo que dio nacimiento a esto. Pero shhuu... que sea nuestro secreto.

Entre otras cosas: la ukeabilidad será aprovechada, los sentimientos de todos por Ai-chan se balancearan por aquí y por allá. Y si hay vibras rintori, es porque también me gusta ese par -como habrán notado en mi otro fic-; aunque prácticamente me gustan todas las parejas : D

P. D. para sé-que-sabrás-que-es-para-ti: Tu Mako-chan tendrá aparición por aquí ; D

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:** Todos mis lectores anónimos ; )

**ESTILO**

Momo sentía su cuerpo doler. Había sido golpeado más de una vez la noche anterior. Era borroso el momento en el cual (como era tan ruidoso como gato en celo y no dejaba dormir) le habían dejado inconsciente, pero aparte de eso…

Cuando esa mañana Nitori-senpai salió corriendo en cuanto le vio, con una expresión que gritaba '¡Sálvenme!', supo que merecía el primer golpe: su capitán lo había alejado de su senpai jalándolo de la ropa y arrojándolo al suelo. Si hubiera estado más atento a su entorno hubiera caído mejor, algo imposible considerando la situación…

De sólo recordarlo sentía humo salir de su cuerpo por lo avergonzado que estaba.

¿Qué había tratado de hacer?

— ¡Ahh!—gritó desesperado, revolviéndose el cabello. No entendía cómo había llegado a aquello.

Pudo escuchar las quejas de los demás en los vestidores. Algo sobre cuán ruidoso era y que debería disculparse por ser escandaloso. Se les quedó viendo estupefacto. Le había dado vueltas al asunto todo el día, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, no había tenido oportunidad de disculparse.

Apenas la noche anterior se iba a reconciliar con su senpai por el asunto del vestido, logrado dejara de evitarle, y ahora había vuelto al principio…

Esta ocasión era peor. No podía comprarle nada porque ahora sabía, podían pasar dos cosas: primero, de seguro su senpai le vería como el sospechoso de algún crimen y vería su regalo como si fuera el arma homicida. Segundo, su vista parecía jugarle malas bromas últimamente, pues comprara lo que comprara para su senpai, éste parecía de pronto tener un encanto superior, provocándole pensamientos pecaminosos a su joven mente.

En conclusión: estaba condenado.

— ¡¿Qué debería hacer, Uocchi-senpai?! ¡Seguramente me odia!—saliendo de su estupor, completamente derrotado se arrojó con su expresión más patética sobre su senpai más cercano, tomándolo del brazo.

—No sé de quién me hablas. Pero estoy seguro, lo hace con justa razón—decía tratando de quitarse al chico. Molesto por el mote, escuchando a los otros reírse de su infortunio.

— ¡No digas eso, senpai!—se abrazó más, esperando esta vez sí recibir el consuelo y consejo requeridos.

La puerta se abrió revelando a la causa de sus preocupaciones. Creándose una pausa en las quejas del menor a la vez que el ambiente se volvía tenso.

— Ah… ¡No es lo que piensas, Nitori-senpai!—soltó su agarre, paralizándose en su lugar aún sin saber qué hacer. Pensando que si su senpai volvía a evitarlo, se pondría a llorar allí mismo.

—Pero qué estás diciendo. Mientras no me involucres, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Mikoshiba-kun—expresó sonriendo cortés. Haciendo enseguida una ligera reverencia a modo de saludo para los demás, pasó de largo hasta su casillero, perdiéndose de vista de los presentes; quienes intercambiaron miradas sin saber qué había sucedido, coincidiendo, aun sin preguntar, en que Momo era el culpable del cambio gélido en el ambiente provocado por las palabras del hasta hace poco inofensivo chico.

—Deberías disculparte—a modo de apoyo, los senpais dieron un ligero golpe en la espalda de la pequeña nutria. Terminaron de arreglarse para empezar las prácticas y se marcharon a la alberca.

Por su parte, la mente de Momo repetía una y otra vez el nombre salido de labios de su senpai, haciéndole sentir una fría e invisible barrera entre los dos, creando una distancia que nunca había existido. El dolor en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar ni concentrarse, volvió más fuerte que antes.

—Nitori-senpai—susurró su nombre en una expresión adolorida, antes de respirar profundamente. Esta vez no dejaría pasar más tiempo, se disculparía en cuanto lo viera. Teniendo prácticas juntos, en algún punto podría decirle cuanto lo sentía.

.

.

Llegó a la alberca y todos estaban ocupados con su propia rutina. A lo lejos, vio a Nitori-senpai esperando para medir el tiempo de Yamazaki-senpai. Cuando tenía intención de aproximarse, una hoja le dio en la cara, desconcertándolo.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó alejando la hoja que le era entregada.

—Tu entrenamiento—respondió Rin con simpleza.

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo esto?! No acabaré hoy—se quejó viendo el exhaustivo entrenamiento descrito en su hoja.

—Entonces te sugiero que empieces—se marchó, sin intención de modificar nada. Colocándose a lado del chico del lunar como si de un guardián se tratara.

Sabía que si se quejaba no lograría nada y además quedaría como un incompetente, cosa que no quería.

— ¡Yosh! ¡Esto no es nada para la nutria de mar del mar de Japón!—se animó. Si podía cumplir con su enmienda, no sólo Rin-senpai estaría orgulloso de él y le perdonaría. Sino también…

Vio de reojo a la derecha de Rin-senpai, entonces con la mirada toda llena de ilusión corrió al agua.

— ¡Momo!—se escuchó la queja de aquellos a quienes salpicó.

— ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?—suspiró Rin, viéndole comenzar a entrenar.

— ¡Auch!—la nutria de mar del mar de Japón fue derrotada luego de algunas vueltas, por un calambre…

—Eso le pasa por no calentar—pese a que debería estar preocupado y enojado de que cometiera un error de novatos, en cambio, no podía evitar sonreír como si pensara que se lo merecía. Sin notar la mirada de otro de los miembros de su equipo sobre él.

Sousuke había notado en varias ocasiones que la relación de Rin con ese chico de segundo, de algún modo, era diferente comparada con los demás miembros del equipo. Viéndolo comportarse así y recordando su malicia al trazar ese entrenamiento para Momo (el cual le hacía falta y era pesado dentro de lo lógico, pero era repentino), despertó su curiosidad.

Enfocó su vista en el susodicho (quien seguramente volvería a dormir en su habitación), sentado al lado de Rin; haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar en dirección a quien al parecer lo tenía molesto por alguna razón que desconocía.

En un primer vistazo no parecía haber algo sobresaliente o que valiera la pena, atléticamente hablando.

¿Por qué era distinto al resto?

Su mirada cambio como si una presa estuviera frente a él, tomando una decisión: le observaría para descubrirlo. Ese era su estilo…

.

.

.

**N/A: **Insertar música de tiburón cazando… ¡Espero les este gustado…!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**


End file.
